Fix-It Felix Jr. (video game)
Game= Fix-It Felix, Jr. is one of the arcade games in the film Wreck-It Ralph. It stars the titular hero Fix-It Felix, Jr., and the bad-guy Wreck-It Ralph. The game is one of the oldest games of Litwak's Arcade, as it had been there for thirty years by 2012, meaning it began operating in 1982. Due to Ralph's desire to become a hero, the machine is temporarily marked as "Out-Of-Order" and would be unplugged if they couldn't get him back. By the end of the movie, not only does Ralph return, he invites the characters from Q*bert and other homeless video game characters, whose games had been unplugged respectively, to join them as part of the game's "bonus level", as well as making Niceland their new home. Background The game's plot goes as followed: Ralph's forest home is destroyed by construction of a new apartment building. Angered, Ralph shouts out, "I'm gonna wreck it!" and begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows. As Fix-It Felix, you come in to save the day. You must fix the broken parts with your hammer while Ralph throws down bricks at you. You can also eat pies to become temporarily invincible. At the end of the game, the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the top of the building, having him unceremoniously fall into a pile of mud, while the tenants of the building present Felix with a medal, thus ending the level. |-|Niceland = Niceland is a town within the game, where Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and the Nicelanders live. It's mainly a single tall apartment building with a forest surrounding it and a dump nearby. It also has scenic lakes, a starry sky with multi-colored stars, and is eternally set at nighttime. The game's screen acts as the characters' window into the human world. Though Felix acts as the leader of the world, and is the figure the game's inhabitants look to when something goes wrong, the Nicelander Gene holds the title of mayor in the town. Places of interest *'The Apartment': A large apartment building where the Nicelanders and Felix reside. The penthouse of the building is known for hosting parties, such as the party for the game's 30th anniversary, and is where Gene lives. *'The Dump': Where Ralph sadly lived until he turned it into some homes for himself, Q*bert and his friends, as well as other homeless video game characters (with some help from Felix). During the finale, the dump was renamed East Niceland. *'The Forest': The forest that surrounds the whole game. *'The Trolley': The trolley that serves as a transport from Niceland to Game Central Station and back. Gallery Wreck-it-ralph-image-3.jpg|The Dump Eastniceland.jpg|East Niceland D,scndndn.jpg|The Trolly Chicndmvnvvv.jpg|The dump overlooking Niceland's lake NicelandLandscape.jpg|A painting of Niceland by Helen Chen. NicelandMoment.jpg|Ralph and the Nicelanders after a successful game. Art by Helen Chen. Penthouse.jpg|A painting of Ralph losing his temper in the penthouse. Art by Helen Chen. HC_HollowVictory_v2.jpg|A painting of Gene and Ralph in the penthouse. Art by Helen Chen. NicelandAH.jpg|Niceland by Andy Harkness. NicelandDA.jpg|Niceland concept by Daniel Arriaga. WiRDA.jpg|An early concept of Ralph wrecking Niceland by Daniel Arriaga. Building_small_menu.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg Img_3588.jpg|thumb|250px|The controls of Fix-It Felix, Jr. Wreck-It-Ralph-game.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix FiFJr.jpg|A mockup arcade cabinet of Fix-It Felix Jr. at E3, promoting the film. Trivia * As part of Disney's marketing of the film, a version of the game can be played on their website. This is in addition to playable versions of Sugar Rush Speedway and Hero's Duty. * According to the game-screen, the game was first released in 1982. * The game is a parody of the classic Nintendo arcade game Donkey Kong, although the Jr. portion of the game's title could be a reference to the game Donkey Kong Jr., in which DK is the captive and Mario is the villain (and DKJr being the only Mario game to feature a villainous Mario). * The game also has many elements in common with 1980's Crazy Climber by Nichibutsu/Taito. * The ducks seen as obstacles in the later levels resemble the ones from Duck Hunt. * Like Pac-Man, completing a certain number of levels of this game will cause it to crash and show a "kill screen" just like in this game and at the end of this film. * Despite the fact that any video game could potentially risk permanent death if they die outside their own game, this was not the case for either Q*Bert and/or the Q*Bert villains. However, this may be due to the fact that Fix-it Felix Jr. must have reprogrammed them so that they are now permanently part of this game. * According to the DVD and Blu-Ray disc's main menu, the game's high score is 110,212, a possible reference to November 2, 2012, the film's release date. However, in the film itself, the score is 120,501 (December 5, 1901, Walt Disney's birth date) instead. * Although Fix-it Felix Jr. is supposed to be first released in 1982 (one year after Donkey Kong's release), the DVD and Blu-ray's main menu for some reason claimed the game was first made in 1981. * The fact that the impact between the Gold Medal and the console's screen causing the "Out of Order" sign to fall off (and reveal to Ralph Vanellope's true role in Sugar Rush) may actually imply that all of the humans in the film are actually aware that their video games are actually indeed alive. *The game cabinet is capable of producing perfect sound and voice clips, which were often impossible in 8-bit games from the 1980s. *The 8-bit graphics used in the game appear very modern. However, in reality they would not be very colorful as most arcade games from that time, since during development there would be restrictions on how many color templates can be used in a game. *Four of these games can be found in real life in a Tomorrowland gift shop at Disneyland. *The game is made by Tobikomi. *A life size version of the game is a segment of Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. de:Niceland Category:Games Category:Wreck-It Ralph locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Heroes' residences Category:Towns Category:Realms Category:Kingdom Hearts locations